Things always happens the wrong way
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: They loved each other but by the time they realized it, it was too late or was it not? Read to know! SasuFemNaru R
1. Chapter 1

**Things always happens the wrong way**

Summary – They loved each other but by the time they realized it, it was too late or was it not? Read to know! SasuFemNaru ^_^ R&R

Pairing – SasuFemNaru

Rating – M

**The beginning**

Everyone in the campus, and even out of it, knew who were Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naru.

Sasuke was probably the most handsome guy in the university. He was one of the two heirs of the Uchiha clan – the clan that was known to be full of policemen, lawyers, judgers, that had thrown many infringes. He had dark blue, almost black, hair, black eyes that you could lost yourself in, so all in all he was damn down sexy.

Naru was daughter of Namikaze Minato – president of the very big and famous company – Namikaze Corporation. Her mother was Uzumaki Kushina – the woman that before 3 years had won the title of the lawyer of the year for sending in prison one of the most famous and hardly hunted criminals – Orochimaru. She decided to do what her mother do – become a lawyer, leaving the company to her alder brother - Kyuubi. She was beautiful young lady with long red hair and amazing azure eyes. Many fall for her just by looking but she was all but easy kind of girl.

They both studied jurisdiction and were in the same class, and somewhere through the road they had become a couple.

Firstly they had decided to go out with each other because they were both famous in the campus and both had their fan-club that just pissed them off all the time and because their friends were asking if they were a couple and were hiding it.

They were more like rivals then a couple but being together with each other for a year they had gotten use to being together and they loved each other even if they never said it.

* * *

Sorry for being sooo short but the next chap is coming soon ^_^.

The story itself come out of nowhere, so I am sorry if it's not so good. By the way the story is going to be probably just a three shot.

I hope you liked it and if you don't think its too troublesome then leave a Review.

Love ya and until next time

Ja ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Breaking up**_

It was Hyuuga Hinata's birthday and everyone were getting together in one of the famous clubs, the party was huge and many were going.

Sasuke was talking with Neji – Hinata's cousin, who was going to become the director of The Hyuuga Corporation because his uncle's two daughters had declined the position, and Naru was walking around, stopping here and there to talk with different people.

Just as she was talking with Sarutobi Asuma – inheritor of the Sarutobi Company, which was trading different goods with different countries- when someone poke her from behind and when she turned around her eyes widen and she exclaimed "Gaara" and hugged the red haired boy in front of her. When she let him go her eyes widen and she turned to Asuma with blush and apologized shyly and Asuma laughed a little.

"Calm down, there is nothing to apologize for." He said with small smile and then turned to Gaara. "If I am not mistaken, you must be Sabaku no Gaara? I heard that you would be coming today. You are probably tired so I will be going, ja" He said and then he turned and went to his wife Kurenai, whom was talking with some people. Then Naru turned to Gaara and smiled happily.

"I didn't know you would be coming. I am so happy. I haven't seen you in a while." She said happily and Gaara smiled at her. Neither of them saw the jealous glare that certain Uchiha was sending their way.

"So how have you been and how are uncle, Temari-nee-chan and Kankurou-nii-chan? I haven't seen you guys for so long that I just can't believe I see you now." Naru exclaimed happily and Gaara chuckled at her and she in return glared at him playfully and he smiled. (AN – well in this story Gaara and Naru will be cousin ^_^)

"They have been alright. They too miss you and want to see you but things lately had gotten complicated, somebody is trying to sabotage the firm and father is slowly losing it. Much money had gone missing and last month there was that big plan that father had made to try and make things alright but someone stole it. He sent me here to take over the branch firm we have in this city and make it my own, and then he will sell the firm there and we will be moving here. Of course no one is to know that because we don't want this plan to be sabotaged too, but I know that I can trust you, that's why I am telling you this." Gaara said with unhappy and pissed voice and she looked sadly at him

"I can't say that I am not happy at all because now I will be able to see you more but what had happened isn't fair at all. Uncle had given so much to that firm and had put so much fait in it and now… sigh… You are here to make everything alright so let's talk about positive things. How have been you life going on? Do you have someone special? Come on say it1" Naru said enthusiastically and laughed a little at the blush that made its way on Gaara's face. "So you do have one! Talk!" Naru exclaimed eagerly and Gaara looked at her uncertainly then sighed and smiled.

"She is cute and I met her today…sigh… You are sooo going to laugh at me…" Gaara murmured under his nose and she snickered for which he glared at her and she tried to make a serious face but on the end they both laugh at the face she made.

"Come on tell me, Gaara!" Naru complained and Gaara murmured one 'damn it' under his nose and then looked at her.

"Well I come here, on this party before an hour. There weren't many people here and I stood on one side where more of the people didn't see me but this girl saw me and come to talk to me. We talked and talked and I liked her so I decided to tell her because I thought that we wouldn't have the chance to see each other anymore anyway but it that girl ended up being Hyuuga Hinata. I felt so embarrassed that I blushed like a high school student and then she laughed, I have to say that she have the greatest laugh – sooo cute and gentle but that's not the thing, it made me even more embarrassed that I stuttered an apology and then kind of ran away. And here I am now, not knowing what to do or say to her the next time I see her but I still want to see her so much. Damn it, that's just…shit!" Gaara explained and cursed at the end and glared at the snickering and giggling Naru. "It's not fun, not at all, damn it!" he scolded at her but she just giggled even more.

"Calm down, Gaara. She had probably liked you too. You know she usually doesn't talk with people she doesn't know. In a fact, she kinds of runs away from people that she doesn't know, so if she had started to talk to you first, that means that she kind of likes you. And if you want I can get you a date with her, after all she is one of my two best friends. I know people usually have one best friend but I have two – Hinata and Sakura. So it's not going to be hard for me to make you meet again. Sooo calm down!" Naru said amusedly and Gaara firstly glared at her for making fun at him but then looked at her hopefully.

"You would?" He asked and when she nodded at he, he hug her and then kissed her on the forehead, making her blush but the bad thing about that was that a certain Uchiha was now glaring holes in both of them and then he started walking to them and as he passed by her he whispered in her ear.

"I see you are having fun with your new lover, happy night then!" and then he was nowhere to be seen. She turned but he wasn't there, she sighed and decided that she would explain to him later on.

For the next three hours she and Gaara talked for many different things, all in all they just made up for the time they hadn't seen each other. Then they both decided to make it a night and left. She decided that it won't be a bad idea to go to Sasuke's and explain things to him. And that's what she did.

When she walked in the house, she had that big feeling that something was going to go wrong and felt the big urge to just turn around and come tomorrow but she gave up that idea, after all why did she made the effort to come to here so to just give up and she climbed up to the second floor where she knew was Sasuke's room. She quietly opened the door so if he was asleep not to wake him but what she found wasn't what she expected and her eyes filled with unshed tears, her heart started arching and her legs were about to give out under her but she put a hand on her mouth to stop the coming grasp from making too much noise.

Right there, in front of her, on the bed didn't lie just sleeping Sasuke but on his chest was light a pink haired head that she knew way too well and not to tell the fact that they both were naked. The tears she tried to hold back started falling and then she turned back and went downstairs and then she took a list of a note book wrote a quick message to them and then left, got up in her car black Geiger Camaro (AN – that's my favorite care so don't you dare complain about it ^_^).

Next morning Sasuke wake up and felt something heavy on his chest and he looked up to find pink hair and grunted, that definitely wasn't the sight he wanted to wake up to every morning. He quietly got up from the bed and then went downstairs to make himself a coffee and to drink some painkillers because his head was killing him but when he went to the table he found a note that he was sure wasn't there last night, he looked at it and read it.

"_Hey, Sasuke. _

_How did you sleep and how did you wake up? I guess it was quite comfy to sleep and wake up with my best friend. I really feel relieve that you weren't alone through the night. It would have been a great disappointment if you were. _

_Oh, I wrote this just to tell you__ - we are no more! I really hope I never see you again, Uchiha. So don't you dare show your face to me, you son of bitch!_

_Goodbye, jerk!"_

"Shit! Damn it all to hell!" Sasuke yelled to no one particularly.

* * *

Well,

Hey, it's little old me again ^_^

The story is not so good and I know it but it just come to my head and I decided to write it.

The next chap is probably going to be longer (by the plans I have, it's going to be at least 4000 words.), so I am telling that it will be out in a week (less if I have more reviews ^_^, because they do make me update early)

Thanks again and until next time

Ja ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for not updating earlier…I know I am sooooo late but sorry!

And very big thanks to Vitwo, librarycat9 and trsofnaruto for reviewing… You are the reason the story is competed, I really thought of just putting it on stop.

Last Time

"_Hey, Sasuke. _

_How did you sleep and how did you wake up? I guess it was quite comfy to sleep and wake up with my best friend. I really feel relieve that you weren't alone through the night. It would have been a great disappointment if you were. _

_Oh, I wrote this just to tell you - we are no more! I really hope I never see you again, Uchiha. So don't you dare show your face to me, you son of bitch!_

_Goodbye, jerk!"_

"Shit! Damn it all to hell!" Sasuke yelled to no one particularly.

And Now

_Two__ years later_

It had being two years since Naru had left that house and then the city, itself. Firstly it was hard for her to change everything but with the help of her two cousins – Temari and Kankuro, she got used to it pretty fast. The three of them listed themselves in the same University and got in one flat. With Temari's bitching over her lazy boyfriend and her crazy habits that has no ends and with Kankuro's puppet mania it was quit hard for her to give herself to the pain in her chest.

They got theirs diplomas three months ago and now she was working as a lawyer in close by law-court. The people there were great and kind, they still didn't give her much work and if they gave her any it would be easy one, which made her yell at her boss yesterday for going easy on her and then she got one very complicated case. The case was about a murderer but it couldn't be decided who was the murderer – there were two defendants that said the other was the real murderer and the evidence wasn't good enough to put one of them in the prison and to free the other one, so the lawyers needed to play mind games on the defendants.

And right now she needed to get ready for tomorrow but her cousin who was complaining that her boyfriend was so lazy that he said 'Sorry, but calling you earlier that the appointment was troublesome'.

"I know, I know, you are pissed at him and that Shika is very lazy kind of person, and I did tell you that before you decided to go out with him and you exclaimed 'I don't care!', so why are you complaining now? And if you are set on complaining, then do it tomorrow, because right now I need to get ready for the prosecution tomorrow." Naru yelled at Temari who in return looked at the ground and whisper 'Sorry.' and left her room.

**Next Day**

She couldn't believe her eyes. 'Fuck' she cursed in her mind.

There right before her was Uchiha fucking Sasuke, looking at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Long time no see, Naru-chan" He said with a little too happy voice which made her eyes twitch and she glared at him with hate filled look.

"The pleaser is sooo mine" She said sarcastically and he sighed.

"Can we talk after this? Oh, and good luck." He said with kind smile and she looked at him grumpily.

"Whip that from your face, it doesn't suit your character!" She growled at him with mocking smile. For a moment there was pain in his eyes but then it disappeared and she was wondering if she saw it right.

"Let's just talk for a little bit after this, please!" He pleaded and she glared at him again.

"I don't have anything to talk to with you, so fuck up, asshole!" She said loud and clear, he sighed again and then moved to his side of the room.

The case was hard to go out from but they pool it out, and in the end the truth was clear – the two of them had done it together and even had planed it for a week before it happened.

Naru got out from the room quickly and went home without having to bother with Sasuke's speech.

"Come on, Naru. Please come with me, I don't wanna go alone on that party!" Temari complain to and pleaded Naru, who in return sighed and then looked at her with unhappy face.

"Fine, fine. Damn bitch, always complaining and winning for stupid and troublesome things!" Naru murmur under her nose and then turn to her wardrobe to choose which clothes to wear.

"You know, you should stop being with Shika-chan so much, lately you have been acting too much like him." Temari yelled from the halfway to her room.

"So who is the organizer of this stupid party?" Naru asked out loud and Temari growled.

"How would I know? I just wanna party so I don't care who makes the party but the party itself!" Temari said with uncaring voice and Naru giggle.

"You are sooooo crazy Tema-chan. Sometimes, most of the times, I don't even know what is going trough your head!" Naru said while dressing the blue dress she had bought three days ago. By the little explanation of the party, she got from Temari, it was party for rich people and for some reason she had bad feeling about it.

It took them a little more than half and hour to get ready, well Naru was ready fast but unfortunately Temari wasn't. Then it took them around half an hour to go there.

For the next hour they, both were going here and there talking with people they knew, but then Temari happily exclaimed 'Finally' and went to the entering where her boyfriend was smiling at her.

"Hey, we're going to dance, so are you going to be alright?" Temari said as she went back to Naru, who in return smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I am not a little child anymore!" Naru said in complaining voice and Temari smirked at her.

"You are always going to be a little child to me!" She said and then she dragged Shikamaru to the dancing, while he was complaining that he didn't say he was going to or he didn't want to and such things.

Naru shaked her head and then moved to the bar. 'well, I feel like having a drink so why not?' she thought while she was sitting on one of the free chairs to the bar. She got drunk quiet fast and by the time she was planning to stand up and take her leaf someone set next to her, that someone was no one else that Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked at her and she rose her eybrow.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She asked with a little bit pissed voice and he smiled at her, making her look at him in surprise.

"Just to stay with you for a little bit. I missed you. I tried to find you, asked your brother but no one gave me any information for you. I was about to finally give up but then I met you in the court and I was so damn happy but you looked and still look like you don't want to see me at all. Can't we just talk a little bit, and if possible, could you give me another chance?" He said with a uncertain voice and Naru smirked at him.

"Is the Uchiha, the one that is right next to me, asking for forgiveness and second chance? I am probably dreaming, one very sickening dream. But after it's a dream then I will do something that I surely won't do if I was awake." She said and then kissed him. He looked at her with surprise listed all over his face and then he smiled a little, moved his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Half and hour later they were in his room, which was on the other end of the city, kissing each other. He picked her up and gently put he on his bed.

"I am sorry for what I did to you. I know I was an idiot, but I love you!" he said and then kissed her again.

Naru was the first to wake up the next day and she looked at the ceiling then around the room, the room wasn't hers, she knew that from the moment she woke up, but she never expected that room to be the stuck up asshole next to her. She glared at his sleeping face then quietly got up dressed and quickly left.

She went home changed in other clothes and left to go to work, around three hours after she had left his apartment her phone ringed and when she looked at it, the display showed a number she knew quit well.

"How the fuck did he got my number?" she growled quietly and then pushed the red bottom.

For the next two weeks he keep on calling her and she never picked up and another two weeks later she started throwing up. On the third morning she threw up she looked at the mirror and glared at it.

"That damn Uchiha, doesn't he know what condom is?" She growled out and then dressed herself, it was her free day so she didn't need to go to work, but she definitely needed to go to the closest pharmacy.

After making the test four times and getting a positive result from each one she started to cry quietly. She wiped her tears got up and decided to go to her doctor who's cabinet was close. He said that she could still get rid of it and that he would gave her the address of a good hospital that could do the process, she told him that she would think about it and then left.

"What do I do? I am not ready to take care of a child! But then again I don't feel like getting rid of him or her, no way, I ain't going to get rid of it!" Naru said loudly while she was climbing the stairs to her apartment and it was too late by the time she saw that there was someone by her door, her eyes widen when she locked eyes with that person.

"You… Are you pregnant?" Sasuke asked her and she gulp and then glared at him.

"That's none of you business!" She yelled at him and he glared at her.

"Were you planning of not telling me?" He asked or more like growled at her.

"And what if I wasn't planning to? Just go back to Sakura and leave me alone, I am not in mood to be talking with you!" She said and tried to move past him to her door but he caught her hand.

"I and Sakura, there was nothing between us! I have always loved you and you alone!" He said, looking her in the eyes so she could see that he wasn't lying. "I love you!" Sasuke said quietly, like he was scared that she would reject him. She tried to glare at him but her eyes were slowly filling with tears and that destroyed her glare.

"Bastard!" she said at him but it's didn't sound like she mean it to offend him. Then her tears started to slowly fall and he pulled her in his arms.

"Be with me, please, give me a second chance!" He whispered in her ear and she punched him lightly.

"I am pregnant you idiot, do you really want to be with me? I mean if you decide to be with me, that means that you would become a family man and all that shit you have been running from." She said as she looked at the ground.

He laughed a little bit and then sighed. "If it was anyone else then I would have dumped them without caring much but you are my one and only… you are my destiny!" He said and she giggled a little.

"You definitely aren't acting like the Uchiha you are" she said and he smirked.

"You are the only one that can make me throw my Uchiha mask." He said and then kissed her and put his arm around her waist, making her come closer, she in return moved her arms around his neck.

"Umm you know you should pick more privet place to do this thing!" say a voice behind them and when they turned around Gaara was smirking at them and Sasuke glared at him the minute he saw him.

"You know, Sasuke, he is my cousin!" Naru said and Sasuke blushed a little.

"umm…. It's nice to meet you, I am Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke murmured and Gaara nodded.

"Sabaku no Gaara" He said "Well I come to see if Naru is well and after seeing that she is better that well I will leave you." Gaara said with amused voice and then turned around and left.

"You know he was right we should move this to another room!" Sasuke said amusedly and then Naru punched him lightly.

"Pervert" she said with red face.

Then he kissed her and pulled her in…..

the reason i updated today is my birthday so please be kind!

Hope you like it…. There may have more of this story – like one final chapter but I will think about it for now I will put it as complete because I may end up leaving this for end – it's your choice review and tell me what you think


End file.
